Typically, in a networking environment such as the Internet, advertisers rely upon search engines such as Google™ and the like to disseminate advertising content (e.g., ads) in response to a user query or email. Accordingly, search engines typically conduct a search in accordance with a search query submitted by a user and transmit results of the search and advertising information (e.g., advertisements, etc.) to the user based upon keywords in the search query. However, search engines do not take into account user information such as user profile information to refine the advertising information submitted with the results of the search. Further, advertisers which use search engines such as Google™ to advertise are not presented with information which would enable then to determine whether to submit an ad to a user in real-time.